Goldilocks and Little Miss Muffet
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Goldilocks helps Little Miss Muffet deal with the spider that sits down beside her in her own way.


**Goldilocks and Little Miss Muffet**

 **Warning! This story contains vore as well as a big spider. So, if you don't like spiders or vore. Please do not read! You have been warned!  
**

Little Miss Muffet was a very beautiful, slim ten-year-old girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was your typical girly-girl who loved the color pink. Today she was wearing a pink dress and had a beautiful pink bow in her hair. She also had these lovely black plimsolls on her feet with white socks.

It was a beautiful summers day and Little Miss Muffet was sitting on her tuffet under a tree in a field outside the forest while eating a bowl of curds and whey. She was eating from a white bowl and using a silver spoon.

Just above Little Miss Muffet was a big spider and it attached itself to its web in the branch above and lowered itself downwards towards Little Miss Muffet with its silk. Little Miss Muffet had only taken a few spoonsful of her curds and whey when she noticed the spider dangling next to her from above with its silk. The spider was big with long black hairy legs and a black hairy body.

Little Miss Muffet screamed loudly and ran away leaving her bowl and spoon. She ran into the forest in the field where she was sitting.

Not too far away was Goldilocks who was the same age as Little Miss Muffet. Goldilocks was a very beautiful girl like Little Miss Muffet. But unlike Little Miss Muffet, she was obese and had long blonde hair.

Goldilocks was out for a walk by herself as her mother had gotten on her back for being a fat little girl and said she needed the exercise. She was wearing a blue dress and black plimsolls with white socks.

Little Miss Muffet had ran from her tuffet in the field when she bumped into Goldilocks.

"What's wrong?" Asked Goldilocks.

"There is a big scary spider near my tuffet and I want to eat my curds and whey in peace" Little Miss Muffet squealed.

"Can you get rid of it?" She asked Goldilocks.

So Little Miss Muffet went back to her tuffet with Goldilocks and there dangling from the tree was the spider.

"Leave it to me" Goldilocks said in a brave tone.

Unlike Little Miss Muffet, Goldilocks was a brave girl and not afraid of spiders. So, Goldilocks then grabbed the silk the spider was dangling from and lifted it above her head.

The spider then lowered itself downwards towards Goldilocks. She then tilted her head upwards and opened her mouth. The spider then lowered itself into Goldilocks' mouth and Goldilocks then shut her mouth. She then repositioned her head to a normal angle and swallowed the spider whole.

Little Miss Muffet was amazed.

"You ate the spider!" she gasped.

"Well I am hungry" Goldilocks told Little Miss Muffet patting her huge belly.

"How can I thank you?" Little Miss Muffet asked Goldilocks.

Goldilocks thought for a moment. Then she noticed the bowl of curds and whey on the ground and then there was a loud bubbling noise and Goldilocks put her hands on her huge belly and blushed.

"Did you hear my tummy rumbling?" asked Goldilocks.

"You could let me try whatever that is in the bowl" Goldilocks recommended.

Little Miss Muffet shrugged. She handed the bowl and spoon to Goldilocks.

Goldilocks then took a spoonful of curds and whey. But being the greedy little girl that she was, she ate the whole bowlful.

"Wow that was yummy" Goldilocks complimented.

"You didn't save me any" Little Miss Muffet then told Goldilocks sounding sad.

"Oops sorry" Goldilocks giggled

"I'm really hungry and it tasted so good"

"If you have any at home, me and you could have some?" Goldilocks suggested

Little Miss Muffet the remembered she had a big bowlful of it in the fridge at home. It was in a big mixing bowl.

"Sure, follow me to my house" Little Miss Muffet instructed to Goldilocks. And the two girls went to Little Miss Muffet's house which was not far away.

Both Little Miss Muffet's parents were out for the day so she had the house to herself.

Soon they arrived at Little Miss Muffet's house. It was a small cottage in the field outside the forest with a small garden in the front with pretty flowers in. Little Miss Muffet then got the to the door, pulled out the key from her pocket in her dress and turned the key before entering the house.

Then both girls made way to her kitchen where Little Miss Muffet opened the fridge and took out the big mixing bowl. She then took it to the counter and put it on the counter.

"Why don't you get use a bowl and spoon each?" Goldilocks asked.

So Little Miss Muffet went into the cutlery draw and got a table spoon each and the plate draw where she got two small bowls.

Just then there was a loud rumbling noise and Little Miss Muffet's eyes were focused at Goldilocks' large midsection as the noise game from Goldilocks's stomach.

"Wow you sure have one loud rumbler" Little Miss Muffet complimented to Goldilocks.

"Not even mine gets that loud" She told Goldilocks.

"All it ever does when I'm hungry is low rumbles or just vibrates"

"Well I am a little fat girl" Goldilocks explained.

"My tummy is much bigger than yours"

Then Little Miss Muffet asked if she could go use the bathroom to wash her hands before they had the curds and whey. This gave Goldilocks an idea.

"Sure…better to have clean hands while handling food" Goldilocks told Little Miss Muffet.

So Little Miss Muffet went upstairs to the bathroom.

Goldilocks being the glutton she was then picked up the mixing bowl, smacked her lips, put the bowl to her mouth and drank the all the curds and whey from the bowl. She then belched loudly while patting her huge belly before putting the empty bowl back on the counter.

Little Miss Muffet came back downstairs and picked up the bowl and noticed it was empty.

"Where's the curds and whey?" Little Miss Muffet asked.

"In my tummy" Goldilocks responded and then burped in Little Miss Muffet's face.

Little Miss Muffet was gobsmacked.

"You greedy fat pig!" She then barked at Goldilocks.

Then Goldilocks grabbed Little Miss Muffet, opened her mouth, shoved her in her mouth and swallowed her whole head first. Little Miss Muffet landed head first in the curds and whey which was in Goldilocks's stomach. She then rotated herself in an upright position inside Goldilocks's stomach.

"EEW I'm sitting in curds and whey and got my dress ruined" Little Miss Muffet yelled.

"I'm inside a fat girls belly!" She then cried.

Just then she saw the spider from earlier float to the top. It had died as it drowned in the curds and whey when she swallowed it.

Little Miss Muffet screamed loudly

"THERES A DEAD SPIDER IN YOUR STOMACH!"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Goldilocks then belched loudly and walked to the living room, where she got on the sofa and lay on her back. She then let out a loud fart which smelled bad.

"Oh, I'm so full" Goldilocks groaned while rubbing her huge stuffed belly.

 **The End**


End file.
